1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container closure having a lower closure element, and a closure cap placed on the pouring spout of the lower closure element, wherein the closure cap has a cover and, formed thereon, a cap casing with at least one shoulder, and wherein the lower closure element has at least one counter-element for child-proofing, which cooperates with the shoulder to form a snap-on connection.
2. Description of Prior Art
A container closure of this type is taught, for example, by German Patent Publication DE 42 09 784 C2.
In such container closures, the elasticity of a bellows connected to the pouring spout is used for forming the child-proofing. To this end, counter-elements are formed on the bellows, which counter-elements form a snap-on connection in combination with the shoulders of the closure cap. To undo this child-proofing, the closure cap, which is designed as a screw cap, must be removed from the pouring spout. This is accomplished by the user depressing the bellows in the area of the counter-elements by hand. Consequently, the counter-elements are disengaged from the shoulders and the blocking of the screw cap is released, so that it can be unscrewed from the pouring spout.
Thus, two different manipulations must be performed simultaneously to release the child-proofing, namely depressing the bellows and unscrewing the screw cap. This manipulation cannot be performed by a child, so that the material in the container is secure from unauthorized access.